Aku Ingin Kau Kembali
by rotlicht
Summary: Kuroko tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, kalau dia merindukan Kagami. WARNING! SPOILER "Kuroko no Basket Last Game Movie" ALERT! Yang belum nonton dan gak suka spoiler, harap jangan baca! Aku gak suka kasih spoiler ke orang yang gak suka!


**_Alohaaaa!!!_**

 ** _Author baru yang gak baru juga di dunia kepenulisan, bilang hai! Gampangnya, ini bakal jadi debut pertamaku di Ffn. Jadi, mohon bantuannya semua!!_**

 ** _P.s_** ** _Lahan Ffn hanya untuk menyalurkan fantasi juga hobi Fujoshi-ku saja. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basket credit to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_**

 ** _Aku cuma pinjam karakter dll-nya saja. Terima kasih_**

 ** _Happy reading~_**

 ** _WARNING!!!_** **_Bagi yang belum nonton "Kuroko no Basket Last Game", hati-hati kena spoiler. Jadi bagi yang gak suka spoiler, harap ENYAH dari sini! Huwahahaha!!! /slap_**

Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Ditinggalkan cahayanya sendiri untuk kedua kalinya. Terlebih, ketika dirinya baru menyadari perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Cinta. Dirinya mencintai sosok Kagami Taiga. Dan dirinya merasa bodoh, karena di saat Kagami sudah kembali ke Amerika, Kuroko baru sadar kalau dia mencintainya. Mencintai pria tinggi besar berkepala bak api berkobar yang tukang makan banyak. Ah, jangan lupakan alis bercabangnya yang unik itu.

"Sepi sekali, ya, Kuroko." Si biru muda yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan _ring_ basket di depannya dalam diam—sambil bernostalgia, menengok ke sampingnya dimana Koganei-senpai mengikuti jejaknya—memperhatikan _ring_ basket. "Perginya Kagami, membuat Seirin jadi kehilangan salah satu bintangnya."

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau Kagami akan pergi setelah Kiyoshi," kali ini Tsuchida-senpai yang menambahkan. Dia ikut nimbrung pada kegiatan dua teman setimnya. "Kupikir, dia tidak akan pernah pergi."

Oh, tidak. Kuroko merasa ingin menangis sekarang. Hatinya … sakit. Ternyata sulit juga, melepaskan cahayamu yang tadinya kau pikir tidak akan meninggalkanmu—lagi. Terlebih, orang itu adalah orang yang sekaligus dicintai. Bisa LDR-an saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi bagaimana mau LDR-an, kalau _menembak_ saja belum.

"Aku … pamit dulu, senpai," Kuroko berbisik, namun tidak pelan. Kaki kecilnya melangkah berbalik menuju ruang ganti.

Koganei dan Tsuchida dibuat saling tukar tatap—penuh tanya. Namun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpikir positif—Kuroko butuh belajar karena minggu depan sudah ujian akhir semester.

 ** _(SKIP)_**

 _"Uwa!? Hentikan itu Kuroko! Jangan mendekat kalau kau masih membawa Nigou!"_

 _"Hei! Aku mau membeli beberapa burger dulu. Mau ikut?"_

 _"Aaargh! Kenapa kita harus belajar_ kanji, _sih?! Memang_ hiragana _dan_ katakana _saja tidak cukup?! Oi, Kuroko! Bantu aku apa! Jangan hanya melihatku dan tertawa begitu!"_

 _"Bukannya ingin! Tapi akan! Kita akan jadi yang nomor satu di Jepang!"_

 _"Aku yang sekarang … semua berkat dirimu! Berkat adanya dirimu!"_

 ** _Tes_**

Ah, lagi. Selalu saja. Setiap kali dapat satu langkah, pasti Kuroko akan mengingat bagaimana Kagami padanya. Bagaimana si pria merah besar itu berteriak padanya, bicara padanya, menatapnya, dan bagaimana Kagami terus membuat semangat Kuroko terbakar untuk terus maju.

Dan setiap kali Kuroko mengingatnya, setiap itu pula air matanya menetes tak karuan. Menciptakan sungai panjang di kedua pipi putihnya.

Kuroko … rindu padanya.

 ** _Tring!_**

Hah! Mengejutkan saja! Padahal lagi asik-asiknya berfantasi dengan kenangannya bersama Kagami. Malah ada _email_ masuk. Siapa, sih, yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengirim—

 ** _From: Kagami Taiga_**

 ** _To: Kuroko Tetsuya_**

 ** _Subject: Hai! Apa kabar?!_**

 ** _Osu, Kuroko! Baik-baik sajakah di Jepang? Tidak ada kendala? Haha! Kuharap, sih, begitu._**

Oh, Kagami, toh.

 ** _Bagaimana kakak-kakak kelas kita? Apa mereka baik juga? Oh! Biarpun aku juga takut padanya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Nigou juga. Bagaimana dia? Sudah besarkah? Tapi rasanya, kalau dilihat dari saat kau menemukannya, seharusnya dia belum sebesar Golden Retriever milik Alex._**

 ** _Yang lain juga bagaimana? Maksudku, teman-teman Teikou-mu. Mereka juga baik, kan? Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan … MEREKA MENYAKITIMU LAGI?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Adukan padaku kalau mereka macam-macam lagi padamu, Kuroko!_**

"Hehe... Apa-apaan itu," dan Kuroko tertawa ketika membacanya. Ah, masih ada lanjutannya, lo.

 ** _Yaah, kebanyakan bertanya kabar orang-orang di Jepang, aku jadi belum menceritakan diriku sendiri di sini. Aku sudah dapat teman baru, kok! Orang-orang di sekolah baruku juga baik-baik. Mereka menerimaku! Aku jadi makin bersemangat, terlebih saat kegiatan latihanku di tempatnya Alex. Dan ternyata, kau tahu?! Alex sudah dapatkan banyak murid setelah aku dan Tatsuya ke Jepang rupanya! Dia buka tempat latihan basket!_**

"Waah, hebat," Kuroko terkagum mendapat kabarnya. Karena pesannya masih cukup panjang, dia memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di salah satu bangku yang ada di trotoar tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tidak enak juga, karena sudah ada sekitar 6 orang yang hampir jatuh karena menabraknya. Maklum, sulit dilihat.

 ** _Bicara soal Alex, aku terkejut ada laki-laki yang mau dengannya! Dia akan segera MENIKAH! Lihat! Ini buktinya! Dia sudah pakai cincin tunangan!_**

 ** _(Foto Alex dengan pose memamerkan jari manis kirinya yang bercincin perak.)_**

"Kuharap aku bisa sampaikan selamat secara langsung pada Alex-san," gumam Kuroko saat melihat Alex yang tersenyum bahagia di foto yang dikirimkan Kagami.

 ** _Yaah, sebenarnya, masih banyak yang ingin kutuliskan untukmu. Tapi sepertinya akan makan waktu seharian. Ingin sekali aku meneleponmu, Kuroko! Tapi aku tidak dapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup panjang terus!_**

 ** _AKU FRUSTASIII!!!_**

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko dibuatnya terkekeh kecil. Tingkah Kagami di pesan dengan aslinya, tidak berbeda jauh rupanya. Masih sama berisiknya …, juga bodoh.

 ** _Ah, aku bingung lagi mau menuliskan apa, karena alasan yang di ataslah aku jadi tidak bisa tuliskan semua._**

 ** _Mungkin, ini saja sebagai penutupnya. Semoga kau tidak kecewa membacanya, ya, Kuroko!?_**

 ** _Aku akan berhasil! Aku percaya, kalau aku bisa jadi seorang pemain NBA! Aku akan kembali ke Jepang, memakai seragam Chicago Bulls milikku, dan berteriak di depanmu dan Kiseki no Sedai!_**

 ** _"Hei, lihat! Aku, Kagami Taiga, berhasil menjadi seorang bintang! Aku berhasil menuliskan namaku dalam sejarah dunia basket NBA!" –begitu._**

 ** _Jadi, Kuroko. Tunggulah! Tunggu aku, dan kau akan melihatku pulang membawa berita besar yang menggemparkan! Dan sekali lagi, kita bisa wujudkan mimpi kita, Kuroko!_**

 ** _Kita adalah cahaya dan bayangan Seirin, yang akan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang sekali lagi! PASTI!_**

 ** _Tertanda; Temanmu, cahayamu, Kagami Taiga._**

Bibir Kuroko bergetar, mati-matian dia menahan tangisnya supaya tidak tumpah-ruah. Aah, kenapa si merah bodoh itu harus mengiriminya pesan di saat dirinya sedang tidak sendiri, sih? Dasar, tukang tidak bisa baca situasi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjuang menahan air matanya, jari-jari kecilnya mulai bersiap di atas _keyboard_ ponselnya. Mengirim pesan balasan, itu tujuannya. Tadinya... Sebelum matanya dipenuhi air mata yang kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Kembali membuat dirinya terlihat rapuh.

 ** _Aku ingin kau kembali, Kagami-kun..._**

ーtadinya Kuroko sudah menulisnya. Hampir saja dia menekan tombol _send_ , jika akal sehatnya tidak kembali bekerja. Segera, ia hapus pesan itu dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih pantas seperti;

 ** _From: Kuroko Tetsuya_**

 ** _To: Kagami Taiga_**

 ** _Subject: Itu hebat, Kagami-kun._**

 ** _Kudoakan semoga semua mimpimu bisa tercapai._**

 ** _Semuanya..._**

 ** _Semangat, Kagami-kun! Berjuanglah!_**

 ** _Tertanda; Temanmu, bayanganmu, Kuroko Tetsuya._**

Senyumnya mengembang, kala jemarinya menekan tombol _send_. Dan tidak dipungkiri lagi, jika ada sedikit perasaan menyesal mengganjal hatinya.

Kuroko ingin mengatakannya. Dia ingin jujur pada Kagami.

Bahwa Kuroko merindukannya... Kuroko ingin Kagami kembali ada di dekatnya...

"Aku ingin kau kembali, Kagami-kun..." –namun pesan itu tidak pernah tersampaikan, entah berapa kali Kuroko mengutarakannya pada diri sendiri.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _KAGAMI-KUUUUNNNN!!!! PLEASE COME BACKKK!!!!! /slap_**

 ** _Sebenernya, kalo boleh jujur, ini lebih ke curhatan Author daripada Kuroko, sih. Hehe..._**

 ** _Because, Kagami Taiga is my husband. No matter time has passed, he'll always be my husband. Ciaelah lebaynyaaaa!!!_**

 ** _Tapi, jujur, deh. Biarpun ending aslinya—di manga maksudnya—Kagami gak ke mana-mana, tetep di Seirin, yang versi film beneran bikin galau. Gak mau Kagami pergi, maunya dia tetep di Jepang, stay di samping Kuroko selamanya. /woi_**

 ** _Yaudahlah! Daripada galau terus, mending fokus ke Ramadhan taun ini._**

 ** _Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan minna! /telat_**

 ** _Sampai ketemu dengan ff-ku yang lainnya! –maaf kalau debut pertama pendek, hehe._**

 ** _Peluk cium, Nia NDR._**


End file.
